You're Not Me!
by Syphira
Summary: -Based off an RP a Friend and I did; Semi-XOver of P3 & P4- Daedalus Tavi & Agaki Souhu explore the TV world out of sheer curiosity. When it comes to Agaki's Shadow still on the loose, what can they do? Rated T for slight language.


**You're Not Me!**

_Daedalus' True Battle_

I'm Daedalus Tavi, a female who's currently talking with my Senpai, Agaki Souhu. Well, we're not necessarily talking, but he is helping me train to become stronger. When he first arrived at these dorms, he spoke of a world like Tartarus. Tonight, I had seen him stick his hand into the Television, having me begin to wonder about the TV World. Now, we're just walking around and fighting Shadows.

_"Garula!" _I used my Elemental Glove that was created for me to fire at a Shadow that was coming our direction. It had flew toward me after barely getting a scratch onto it's goop-like arms. It swung it's hand at me, in which I had to jump away and begin to concentrate my power on the next move. It barely hit me on the leg, but it didn't leave a bruise or anything. "Take _this_!"

At the last minute, the Shadow disappeared and it's mask dropped to the floor. I was kind of sick, so my speed was pretty slow at the moment. However, I had no problem destroying the Shadows that are in my way. When I had caught my breath from the battle, Agaki was applauding at me. His teal eyes were looking at me through his glasses.

"Well done, you're improving!" He walked up to me and ruffled my hair. "Come on, why don't we go to 'my place?'"

"Y-Your place..?" I was curious by what he meant. His usual smile that he flashed to me suddenly disappeared once he told me that. "What do you mean by that?"

"..You'll see when we get there." He bit his lip for a second.

We began to walk on the path that was beginning to go farther and farther away from our original entrance. The yellow was slowly dissolving into the gray that was appearing off the walls as we were heading farther into the place. Next thing I know, we arrived in front of a door that seemed to have led to a little house. Next thing I knew, I realized that we were also standing by a building that said "Kirijo Co." in it's respected Hiragana.

My eyes widened. "T-...This is-"

"...This is basically my world." I turned to Agaki. "I fought my Shadow Self here, but..." His voice seemed to trail off, as he looked away from me as if he disgraced himself.

"What's wrong?" I looked at him.

"I retreated... I ran." He continued to explain, "He was too strong.. I couldn't handle him."

"Senpai..." I looked down in worry. To have him admit the truth like that... It wasn't him. However, if it's still here... "Wait. I-Is it still here?"

"I don't know," He heaved a sigh, shrugging his shoulders all the while. "We're not here for it, though. We're here to train, right?"

I just nodded. To see him act like this... It wasn't right. I was watching him clench his fists.. Opening, then closing...

"Dae," His voice was stuttering. "If he finds us, r-run... I-I don't want you to-" He stopped for a minute, as his voice had cut off on him. His mouth was moving as if he were forming a word. "See?" "Say?"

I grabbed onto his wrist and clutched it tightly. "You saw what happened with Sesshou and I. You even had to give me the suppressants to calm her down... Please, let me help you."

He shook his head as soon as I said this. "Dae, he's reflecting me. This means, he's also copied Nyx, and probably changed it into something stronger than anything else. I want you to escape when you can." I felt his fingers move to my shoulders as he gripped me tightly. "If you die on me, I can't forgive myself anymore... Mit-chan and Aki wouldn't forgive me, either."

I violently shook my head, pushing his hands away from me as I looked him straight into the eye. "N-No, I won't let you!" My hand moved on it's own as it tried to slap him, as he grabbed my hand. "Y-You're an idiot! Do you think fighting _alone _is going to help!" I was expressing my anger in all the shouts and screams I have never done before. "I-If I die..." I looked down. "I don't want to think of the worst that could happen, Senpai!"

He gripped my hand tighter, "Dae! Listen to me: You have a future, and you_ must _live for Shinji, too. Unlike me, who will fall under prey of the-" He paused, but then changed what he was going to say. "Anyway, I didn't give you more time in your life _just _to kill yourself. If he comes, you _must _make a run for it!"

"_Who said I wanted to _kill _myself?_" I exclaimed as I felt tears forming against my eyes. "I-I already know the side effects of the pills... I know I cannot live any longer, it's not like it'll matter!" I backed away from Agaki for a second, then made a mad dash to it as I pushed him out of the way to run ahead. All I wanted to do was help, but... That really hurt.

* * *

...I could hear him calling out to me, telling me that it was dangerous. My legs were staggering until I reached the next few doors, pushing them open as my knees gave out for a second so I could catch my breath. I couldn't see anything for a second, but after wiping my eyes (and taking off those glasses that KOS-MOS gave me for a minute) I had perfect vision again. I stopped at a fork in the passage, though. Four different places, but the Shadows were running away from me. I got back up on my feet, and looked around as I chose a path to go through. "Where... Where am I?"

"_**Heheheh...**_" I heard a devious chuckle laugh from afar. The voice sounded so inverted, as if a demon were coming after me. I turned to the first direction I heard it from.

"Who's there?" I called out into the long hallway. "Sh-show yourself!" The actual place was like a labyrinth, and as I walked up to the door that was coming up...

This boy who looked just like Senpai walked out of the door with a dark aura glowing around him. He looked the same as Agaki, with the shirt and jacket and the jeans. Some glasses, and blonde hair... The only thing that threw him off were some yellow and black pupils.

"_**Ah, there you are... You're such a bad child.**_" His voice really _did _sound like Agaki, but... He sounded much different in a way. He looked like he was bloodthirsty, revengeful, and his voice seriously scared me. "_**This is why I hate kids the most. They don't listen being **_**so **_**self-righteous...**_"

"Who are you..?" I was shaking now. My voice sounded really squeaky as I watched his eyes lock onto mine, a very wry grin forming on his face. "Wh-what do you want?"

"_**Dae? Why so frightened..?**_" I clutched my hands onto my chest. "_**Ah, it must be my power, huh? Everyone's afraid of it... of me.**_" He shot an evil glare at me. "_**But, that doesn't matter. I don't need anyone! With this power, I don't... They can use me, even abuse me! However, I'll get them back... I'll have them regret trying to kick me around.**_"

I looked down, shaking my head as I tried to calm myself down. It was as if this Shadow was trying to tell me something... It was trying to tell me about Agaki-senpai, and all his problems. "I'm not scared, I'm worried.. What's wrong with you? Senpai would never say that!" This couldn't have been him.. He seemed like he was so happy and loving most of the time.

"_**Hahaha...**_" He held his stomach as he let out that maniacal laugh from his lips. "_**What're you saying? I **_**am **_**him...**_" His grin came back into play. "_**I spawned from him-his feelings. So obviously, you dumbass, I **_**am **_**him!**_"

"That's a lie, you aren't him!" I was stomping my foot, wondering why I was defending the one that I was angry at. However, my heart felt like it was being pulled separate ways. Was this _really _how he felt?

His chuckle sounded really low... "_**How much longer will you avoid the truth? You may see him smile a lot, but that doesn't mean he doesn't hate anyone...**_"

"You're wrong!" My voiced sounded cracked. "I never said he couldn't have hatred, that he _doesn't_ hate anyone. It's just that... I don't believe that he could be like that."

"_**Hehe...**_" His laugh grew louder. "**Ahahahaha! **_**You naïve little girl! He's **_**human**_**! Of **_**course **_**he'd have it, like how-**_"

"_Dae!_"I heard the real Agaki slam the door back open to run into the room. "_Don't listen to him! Don't even look at him!"_

The Shadow continued to laugh as he watched Agaki open the door. My brown eyes averted from him, to the demonic-like version of him. "S-Stop!" I continued to resist. "That's not how he is!"

The Shadow wouldn't stop saying anything... "_**Like how he feels hatred toward 'Mit-chan' and her father... And how he hates **_**you**_**.**_" W-What..?"_**You for-!**_"

"_Stop it!_" He was trying his best to shut that guy up. It wasn't really working though, because I already heard what he said. "_Shut up, _shut up! That's not true!"

"_**Are you rejecting me?**_" I felt him getting more powerful once he said this, his mocking grin coming back onto his face.

"N-No," I could hear Agaki breathing, but his body was completely still. "That's not..."

"_**Come on, say it...**_" His Shadow was taunting his words. "_**Say 'You're not me.'**_"

I was whimpering as I stepped back away from him. However, I remembered what Agaki told me, and I backed away from him too. I was right back at my starting spot again... I had to stall him. "S-So? He has a _right _to hate me." I could feel my fists clench. "Y-You can't be... You're not-"

"I don't hate you!" Agaki's voice came from behind. "He only wants to scare you! Please, Dae... Come here." I noticed his fear had disappeared. "I'm sorry about before, I know you really wanted to help me..."

"_**Daedalus, don't listen to him...**_" His Shadow was really insulting what he was saying... But, I wasn't believing the true Agaki, only the words of the Shadow. "_**He just wants to hurt you more. Come over here, please...**_"

I covered my ears as I heard them trying to coax me over to side with one of them. My eyes were snapped shut as I was speaking to myself. "I don't know anymore... Who's right? Who's wrong?"

"_**Hehehe.. **_**Zio!**" I heard him shout through the cover as I saw a bolt of lightning come towards me. I yelped out in horror until I saw Agaki jump in front of me to take in the attack.

He was holding my shoulders as his attack was taken from behind. He winced a bit before trying to stand back up again. However, I wasn't going to allow this. I pushed him away from me as I attempted to shake the sadness from my mind. Sesshou was easily attracted to depression, and suppressed feelings... She could've came back all at once. After doing so, I stood back up and looked back at Agaki.

"Fight me..." I inhaled a sharp breath. "If you want me to go back with you so much, _fight me_!" My feelings were mixed up as I watched Agaki pause before responding back to me.

"I can't fight you.." Agaki was coughing as he needed more air to talk. "I can't fight you, because-"

"_**'Because I see you as a little sister..'**_" He mocked in a sing-song tone. "_**'But I'm scared. If I fight you, I might kill you like how I killed my parents~!' What're you saying? You know for **_**sure**_** it's Kirijo's fault!**_"

"It's not!" He cried out as if he were a small little boy getting his feelings crushed. "Stop saying lies! It's my fault,_ my_ fault!"

The words that he told me.. The words that the _Shadow _told me. I was already believing that everything about Agaki was a lie. How he was going to be friends with me, or how he was helping me become stronger. I felt tears edging towards my eyes again, but I shook them off before they fell. "Q-Quit lying to yourself..." I turned back to him, a glare appearing from my eyes.

"..." _His _eyes were the ones that widened now. He wanted to speak, but I wasn't going to let him.

"I know how you feel, but it's not going to stop me..." I turned back to the other Agaki. "So? What if he's stronger? I'm not weak, and I'm not going to back down without a fight!"

"Dae..." I heard him laugh, but it sounded like he was laughing at himself. "How brave..."

"Though after this.." I looked down. "_If _I get out of this, it's best we don't talk for awhile.."

"...I understand.." He seemed reluctant to accept it, but that didn't stop me.

"**If **_**you get out of this? Haha, don't count on it.**_" The Shadow was cocky, and somehow I didn't like that out of him.

_"Shut up!_" Agaki was standing up on his two feet. "We will.. Whether I like it or not, because.. _You're not me!_"

I watched as the black aura was growing, and growing. It blasted as he began laughing like a maniac again as it covered him. "_**I've been waiting **_**so long **_**for this!**_"

The darkened mist began to move around as his body changed into something different. I covered my face only to barely find that his legs were being formed first. It looked like he was limping... Were those legs robot legs? Not only that, but the body seemed to have electrical wires hanging out, as if it were tattered and broken down. His feelings and his love for technology seemed to have mixed in to create this.

My glove was very faintly glowing as I was ready to fight on my own.. I was ready to take down this Shadow before he hurt us anymore. _'Watch me, Agaki...'_

_

* * *

_

**Whaaat~? xD. I was bored when I was RPing with my Persona-loving buddy, so I decided to create our RP dialog into an actual story. It was fun working on this, though! So yeah, go ahead and leave a review or something and tell me how you liked it? I'd like to do more of these once in awhile, so I'd like some criticism.**

_**Persona 3 & 4 (C) ATLUS**_

_**Agaki Souhu (C) My Buddy~ (Lovett-Undertaker of FanFiction)**_

_**Daedalus Tavi (C) Me.**_


End file.
